<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Mistake by A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933938">A Small Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff/pseuds/A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff'>A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, a tiny bit of paulkins, just like a mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff/pseuds/A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted was lying down in a meadow with yellow flowers. He had his eyes closed and the man of his dreams was lying down right beside him. And then to think that this all started because of a mistake!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hidgens &amp; Ted, Henry Hidgens/Ted, Tedgens - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted was lying down in a meadow with yellow flowers. He had his eyes closed and the man of his dreams was lying down right beside him. He couldn’t really remember how he got here, but he wasn’t complaining. He sighed happily and looked at the man next to him, Henry Hidgens, who was gazing at the sky. His silver hair was glistening in the sunshine, and Ted had to restrain the urge to run his fingers through his hair. It looked so soft and fluffy, he thought mesmerised. And then to think that this all started because of a mistake!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** <strong>Flashback</strong> ***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Ted saw Henry walk into the same class, he couldn’t help but think that he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Everything about him, from the elegant stance to his silver hair, was perfect. He couldn’t help but stare, but he was convinced that Henry would never like him back, until that one day.</p>
<p>Paul nudged Ted in his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Hey man, you’re daydreaming again, I bet it’s about that Henry boy.”, he said playfully.</p>
<p>Ted flushed and looked away quickly. “No way man, I wasn’t staring! I was just zoned out, that’s all!”, he quickly said back. “And you have nothing to talk, always staring at Emma.”</p>
<p>Now it was Paul’s turn to blush. Ted smirked and turned away. The rest of the class went by peacefully.</p>
<p>When the bell rang, Ted looked up, only to lock eyes with Henry. Did Henry just blush? No, he couldn’t have, there’s no way that he, such a wonderful and lovely person, would like a sleazeball like Ted.</p>
<p>Ted turned around to tell Paul, when he discovered that Paul already left.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking useless Paul”, he muttered. He rushed out of the classroom to look for Paul. When he found him, he quickly walked over him to tap him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey man, why’d you leave like tha-’, he started saying while Paul turned around, only to reveal that it wasn’t Paul, it was Henry! Ted turned crimson red and started stuttering</p>
<p>“Oh, I-I’m so sorry Henry, I-I was looking for Paul.” He facepalmed himself internally. Well done Ted, the one time you talk to your crush, you immediately fuck it up!</p>
<p>“It’s okay Ted, I-I wanted to talk to you anyway.”, Henry said shyly. Ted’s heart melted. God, Henry was adorable when he was flustered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, what did you want to say?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering if…”, he took a deep breath, and Ted waited in anticipation. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me sometime.” Ted was stunned, he had never thought that Henry Hidgens would like someone like him! Henry lowered his eyes, with a sad expression on his face.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything, I’m stupid, this was a stupid idea.”, he said while starting to walk away.</p>
<p>Ted quickly grabbed his hand. “No, wait! Henry, I would love to go on a date with you sometime!”, he said amazed.</p>
<p>A smile broke out on Henry’s face. “What about tomorrow?” “Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** <strong>End Flashback</strong> ***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here he was, laying next to Henry. They talked peacefully about all kinds of stuff, about each other's interests, school, and much more. Ted realised that he felt completely safe with Henry, as if he didn’t need to hide anything from him. In an impulse, he grabbed his hand. Henry blushed and smiled softly at him. Ted smiled back. He gathered all of his courage and said to him</p>
<p>“You know Henry, I really like you, like more than a friend.” He nervously waited on his answer.</p>
<p>“I like you too, Ted.”, Henry said back, while slowly leaning towards him.</p>
<p>Ted leaned in too and closed his eyes. The first touch of their lips was like pure bliss. It was the best kiss Ted had ever had. They broke the kiss off and stared breathlessly at each other for a moment, when Henry threw his arms around Ted and kissed him again. Ted smiled and deepened the kiss, cupping Henry’s face. They made out for a while, and when they stopped, they started cuddling. Henry laid his head on Ted’s chest, and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Ted ran his fingers through Henry’s hair, it was even softer than he imagined.</p>
<p>“Hens,”, he said, and Henry smiled at the nickname. “do you want to be my boyfriend?” Henry now opened his eyes to look at him.</p>
<p>“I would be honored Teddy.” Ted chuckled at the nickname. He looked at Henry and kissed him softly on his forehead.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.”, he said before also closing his eyes. They laid in each others arms until sunset, and Ted thought to himself that he needed to thank Paul for leaving before him, before he slowly drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>